


After the 'storm'

by Chaosnix



Category: Lost Boy: The True Story of Captain Hook - Christina Henry, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peterpan/Jamie, jamie ages down, jamie falls in love with him again, peterpan grows up slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosnix/pseuds/Chaosnix
Summary: What if Jamie starts to love Peter again?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	After the 'storm'

"Peter!" 

Peter turned around, grinning as he saw the familiar boy running toward him, Jamie. "You came back!" Peter squeeled happily, "Let's go raid the pirates!" 

Jamie's face started the change, from a happy boyish face to the face of captain hook. 

Peter sat up. He'd never had a dream before. It had been a good few many seasons since Jamie had taken Nod, and Charliegh, and had began his reign as Captain hook. 

Peter found himself longing for Jamie to be a boy again, happy, and content to play with him. He hopped down from the spot in the tree he had been sleeping in. He looked over the boys that he had been able to acquire, like objects, over the seasons. 

There was Jake, a pale tall boy, one of the oldest, by age that Peter had snatched them by, was laying under a deer skin. He was strong, a quick fighter, 'Almost like Jamie.' Peter found himself thinking. He shook himself mentally. It had been too many seasons to start regretting what had happened to jamie. 

Jake's brother, Cupper, was happy curled up by the base of the trees roots, he looked almost the same as Jake, except he was missing an eye, which was covered by a worn out and falling apart eye patch he had made from bear skin. 

'Nod and Fog,' he thought, 'Just like them.' He then huffed, 'I didnt care for them then, so theres no reason to start now.' He told himself, no reason to start feeling sad seasons and seasons after it had happened. 

He stretched, looking at the other boys, all around teenage age, he had decided it was best to get childish teens, since they could protect him more if Jamie ever came back to the tree. 

Henry, a sweet, but fierce thing, that patched up most of the boys after battle and raids, was asleep in a corner, away from the others, which was how he liked it.

All the boys cared for peter, very very much, and that's how peter liked it. They all followed him, questioned him sometimes, but Jake, who had soon found himself closest to peter, would always shut them down. 

Peter woke the boys with the usual rooster call, a bit less shoot about it as usual. Jake looked at him, really really looked at him, then seemed to find nothing wrong and started telling the boys what the needed to do before play time. 

Peter let Jake handle the chores, since they were boring to peter, and he didn't like doing them. It also helped the other boys see peter as more fun then bossy. 

Cupper led Henry to go check the traps, leaving gathering firewood, for a bonfire they would be having that night after a raid, to a small boy, named rich, and a tan skinned one, who was quiet wild and always ready for a fight, Ash. 

Jake stayed behind with Peter, which was how Peter like it. Jake was caring like Jamie, but cared more for peter than the others. 

After a bit Cupper and Henry came back with lots of meat, Culper had already skinned them. They cooked the meat quickly as Jake and Peter went to go collect fruit. 

Peter found himself not running around as much as he was used to, just not in the mood for it. 'The raid will help my mood. I'll finally get to fight Jamie again.'

"Who's jamie?" Jake asked, picking one of the sweet fruits from the tree.   
Peter had been speaking outloud. "Jamie, he betrayed me and the boys a long time ago, killed all of them." He lied, it felt better to lie, to get the other boys to love him so, it still didnt fill that void in his chest though, a place that been reserved for Jamie, and jamie alone.


End file.
